Daughter of the Hearth
by everythingbooks
Summary: All of Camp Half-Blood thought Hestia goddess of the home and hearth was a maiden goddess. until Catalin is found, this fanfiction is built around camp half blood right before the titan war this fanfiction is sure to be picked up right away!
1. Chapter 1

The Daughter of the Hearth

Chapter 1: I almost get pulverized by a Cyclops

It isn't easy being a Demi-God let me tell you. If you believe that you're a Demi-God please leave life won't be very easy for you reading these stories you may be one of us and as soon as you know they know.

How do I know that you ask because I am one of them too. I have dyslexia and ADHD while a mortal like you may think that those are weaknesses they are my biggest strengths. I live with my mother in Atlanta, Georgia with my dad and who I used to think was my mother I love them but little did I know that it would be a long time before I saw any of them again.

Anyways it was sometime in may I had been outside playing on the playground the next day would be the last day of school. I was excited one year when I hadn't gotten all F's for my grades. One year when well one year when I didn't feel weird.

Me and my friend Annie had been playing we were soaking up many of the last recess's we had that week, for this would be the last year for recess.

But then there was a chill in the air people started screaming. I don't know what they saw but I saw a ten foot tall man with one eye thing Cyclops I knew instantly. How I knew I didn't know but I had bigger fish to fry right then like making sure that the one eyed monster/man/Cyclops didn't kill me or any of my friends.

Me and Annie were running a fast as we could then she handed me a pin she always wore. "Throw the pin then catch it." She said. "I don't think we have time for that." I replied "Just do it"

I run my fingers over the pin she handed me it has a lady with snakes for hair and instantly I knew it was Medusa.

I don't know what happened but suddenly I had the urge to throw the pin. Suddenly I feel something, my outfit has changed from my halter top and blue skirt, to a full blown war outfit. Complete with a sword in my belt a bow in my hand with a quiver on my back.

Then I knew what I had to do.

THIS IS A PILOT CHAPTER PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND THEN I WILL POST SOME MORE CHAPTERS THANKS! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Daughter of the Hearth

Chapter 2: I almost die by a Cyclops

"Run!" I yelled to everyone still outside though most were running to the front door for cover, others though were throwing wood chips at the monster yelling _go away you big panda. _I don't know what good that would do though.

Everyone looks at me when they see me in my battle outfit, so I decide I better hurry up or else the police will be coming for me. I strung my bow back and get the Cyclops right in the eye surprisingly I have pretty good aim for someone who has never shot before.

But the monster keeps running and then I realize how strange this all is, the other kids yelling that's it a panda my seeing it's a Cyclops Annie's pin turning into my battle outfit and what good aim I have.

It catches me off guard and the monster comes and swings at me, I hear Annie's voice yelling _NOOOO!_ Then I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Camp Half Blood

"Catalin Cat, are you ok?" that's Annie speaking. "Yeah I think I'm fine except for I just like almost died." She chuckles, well everyone in the room theres a lot of people in the room that I don't know who they are. "where am I?" I ask. "Camp Half Blood" a voice says, a girl my age about maybe 13, she has grey eyes and blond hair, she has a Yankees cap on and a orange shirt.

"Camp-what, a what what." I ask "Camp half blood a camp for demi gods another person answers, a middle aged man, or should I say half man half horse, torso of a man bottom of a horse. "You're a centaur!" I exclaim. "yes, this one is coping quite well and by coping I mean not freaking out." He says

"Ok so is this like where I am a child of a human and a god and I get to be trained at this camp so I can go into battle?" I say everyone gives me confused looks as I say this.

"How do you know that?" Annie asks "I don't know I say, just I knew and who's my godly parent?" I ask. "We will find out…." I never find out what he was going to say, because everyone bows except from Annabeth who says _how_.

"How what?" I ask. "And Annie why do you have goat legs?" everyone just sits in awe except Annie who replies with, "I'm a satyr." "Oh yeah I reply.

I sit and take in my surroundings and think about what has happened in the past few hours. The awkward silence drags on so I break it off. "So why are you staring at me?" I say. They all like come out of there trance the minute I say it. " because you mother just claimed you." Chiron exclaims "What's bad about this?" I ask my throat getting clogged up. I cough. Annabeth whispers to Chiron quietly "I thought she would be shocked but she seems to be taking it quite well." She finishes "well thank you I say, if you don't mind I will be leaving."

"No don't leave!"they all yell at once. "Then tell me who my mom is!" I yell. "Hestia" Annabeth says quietly "goddess of the home and hearth."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I find out how old my mom really is.

"So why is that a bad thing?" I ask quietly. "Its not really a bad thing but more of a shocking thing because-" I cut Chiron off, "Because Hestia hasn't had children for centuries." I say "exactly, now I think you are taking this in quite well so Annabeth will give you a tour around camp and show you where you will be sleeping." He finishes.

I hop up as Annabeth starts to walk away, she seems upset. I take in the camp there are many things like a rock wall that spits out lava and satyrs playing volleyball on the beach. But the thing that is the best is the cabins 14 cabins in a horse shoe, I'm guessing that's where the campers stay.

"Annabeth" I say "How old are the gods?" "Many millennia" she says. "Good to know." I reply and suddenly I know this is going to be a strange summer.

"Here is the Hestia cabin there isn't much and it needs some deep cleaning but I can a get a couple satyrs come help." Her voice trails off clearly thinking of other things. "No I'm fine, I am used to fending for myself." I say "OK just let me know if you need anything. Oh and by the way breakfast is 9:30 at the mess room I can send someone to help you get there" She says and walks out of the room.


End file.
